


Colo(u)rs

by Frog (MrJokerBoy)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DJ Lúcio, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, More characters to be added, Pre-Canon, boombox, i might write a bad ending version to this btw, idk what im doing, im not a writer, mako is just a friend, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJokerBoy/pseuds/Frog
Summary: after Mako discovers Jason's obsession with a popular DJ, he decides to surprise him with just that! Somehow.. things don't end so well..





	1. A Great Idea

  
I chug down the water as soon as Hana hands it to me. I could feel sweat pooling in my shoes and wetting parts of my shirt. This had probably been one of the hardest concerts I had ever done since I'd started getting exposure from my music. As the weeks grew, so did my music career.

  I wasn't complaining since this had been a dream of mine since I was a child, but it was exhausting as all hell. I was so thankful for Hana to keep me in shape, otherwise, I'd probably be passed out on stage right now.  
"Wow! Lucio that was such a powerful performance!" Hana giggled to herself as she sat me down.

   I finish chugging the water and try to wipe any sweat that I could, "thanks Hana, but man did it tire me out."I lay back and cover my eyes. "well you should probably wash up and change before we head back, I don't want the room to stink." I roll my eyes her way and shoo her out. my limbs felt almost numb and jello as I try to get myself up but I manage to get myself to the sink. staring into my own eyes from the reflection gave me a sense of peace. almost comfort.

  
    But I also could see just how much of a mess I was. I bend my face down to the sink and run water through my hands up to my face. the cool water felt so good on my red beating skin. I don't move for what seems like hours until I almost jump out of my skin from a sudden grip on my hair. I yelp as I'm pulled back with my tied up hair and stare into the mirror in horror.

    a tall figure with a mask is standing behind me, within a second I'm pulled back and a bag if stuffed over my head. while in shock, I watch as I am tied by the hands and feet and carried out of my dressing room to who knows where. I'm trying to make noise but its only in my head. I even attempt to wriggle myself from his strong grip but am quickly thrown down into what feels like a car seat. I feel warm beads of liquid ball in the corners of my eyes as I try to calm myself.  
Yep, this is it. I'm going to die.


	2. Who are you?

My mind feels foggy and weak, and my vision is blurry. I try to come to my senses as I examine where I was. Somewhere unfamiliar... I feel the panic in my chest grow agan as i recall what had happened. I feel myself shudder out a cold breath when I realize that I've been kidnapped. Where was i? I look around. 

   It's a dark room, and a fan is blowing right in my direction. Leaving goosebumps on my skin. I'm tied up in what looks like ribbon and a bow, on a chair. It seems like I'm in a bedroom now that my vision has adjusted. I gasp loudly as I see there is a body lying in the bed across from me. Is that who brought me here? What does he want?

   I struggle to tear away from the ribbon I'm tied up into, but lose hope after a while. My head hangs low as I feel defeated and scared. Im scared for my life.

  As the sun begins to peak through the room, colours flood in. Coating the bedroom in warm reds, yellows and pinks. The sky keeps me company for the time being. I'm not sure whether or not I should be scared when this body wakes up. 

  The figure laying down groans and snores up a storm. He looks exhausted and worn out. But at the same time, so comfortable and peaceful. A pool of drool sits at the end of his mouth and stains the pillow. I admire his features but quickly shake away my thoughts, reminding myself that this guy might kill me or worse..

   A sudden groggy yawn takes me away from my thoughts and startles me. 

   I remain quiet as the figure wakes himself. Slowly he sits up and rubs his eyes. A sudden shriek makes me jump. "W-who..??" He jumbles out. Im not sure how to respond, but seeing as he's confused, he's probably not the reason why I'm here. He takes a deep breath and collects his thoughts. Slowly he gets up from his bed and kneels beside me.

  "Um.. May I ask why I'm here?" I shudder out as he grabs at my arm and examines the ribbon. He looks up at me unsure. "Well mate.. I'm not exactly sure why.." he stops. "You're Lucio Correia dos Santos.. right? The DJ?" I nod my head. His eyes light up as he quickly untied the ribbon around me. 

  "Happy birthday.. a lil gift.." I hear the man mumble out as he reads something from his hand.

   "What's that?" I reach towards what he's holding but am quickly rejected as he pulls it away. "U-uh, nothin'! Just says here me mate roadie came by and.. dropped a lil somethin' off.." I'm confused and rip the bow off of my back. "Excuse me but, why was I kidnappend and brought here? And who are you?"

  He glanced at me with a smirk. "The name's Jamison.. Jamison Fawkes."

  


	3. Chapter 3

The man stood tall now, hysterically laughing and almost crying. "Oh roadie, ya didn't have to!" He chuckled to himself. I felt myself fume. I still did not know where I was and why. 

  I began to look for an exit so I could get back to hana and my fans.

  "Woah mate, where do ya think you're goin'?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and I swiftly shrugged him off. "Out of here, I have people to get back to and if you're not going to answer my questions.. then I have no business here." he looked hurt but tried to grab my at my arms. "Listen.." I stopped and turned to him. "I'm very sorry about this.. it looks like my friend roadie just wanted to suprise me for me birthday is all.. I can take you home." He sighed, clearly upset. 

  I paused and thought. "Well, I guess I'm sorry for being a dick. Happy birthday though.." I mumbled out the last part. He lit up and giggled like a child. "Before we go, would you mind if I made us some breakfast?" I shook my head and followed  him out the bedroom door. 


	4. Silence

"So what do you do for a living?" I almost choke on my food. "oh I just help out with roadie's corner store here and there." He seems interested and smiles. "really? That's cool." He seems so cheerful. I nod my head as I stuff more eggs into my mouth.

I try my best not to stare but it's hard when youre looking at perfection. I feel a weird twist in my stomach.

"Im gonna.. be right back." I swiftly get up to head to the bathroom. Hopefully I could get this yuck feeling in me out here.. than somewhere else.

When I return I notice the smaller man is gone from the table and is instead on our couch, holding a picture. It's a picture that roadie took of us together. 'What a wonderful memory' I thought. I clear my throat to get his attention. "Ya like that? It's me and roadie, back when we.. well i, had hair." I expose my insecurities and scratch my balding head. Lucio turns and gives me a warm smile. He's so cute, so sweet, so gentle.

I turn away, hiding my reddening face from the older man.

A loud thud can be heard from the other room, followed by a loud bang of the door. I run over and greet roadie with a hug. "Thank you roadie!" I whisper into the hug. He nods and bends down, "where is your present?" He looks around. I guide him to the kitchen and point towards the couch.

Roadie makes his way over to the couch and sits next to our guest. they don't talk but I can only guess Lucio isn't happy with road's company.

"I'll go get you some water roadie." I try to break the silence and he nods.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry this is short (most chapters will probably be short for the sake of consistently updating) :^) I'm not a writer but I've had too many dreams not to write them down, so enjoy as I attempt to do something creative


End file.
